


Fanart zu akira_san13's Fanfiktion (Robin Hood AU)

by mella68



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Fanart zu akira_san13's Fanfiktion (Robin Hood AU)

Zusammenfassung der Autorin: 

Moderne Sherwood-Forest-AU - Die windigen Immobilienhaie von 'Sheriff & Co." setzen alles daran, das etwas heruntergekommene Viertel rund um den Sherwood-Forrest-Park aufzukaufen und abzureißen. Die Bewohner der Appartmentsiedlungen "Locksley", "Nettlestone" und "Clun" sind alles andere als Begeistert und kämpfen hart dagegen an. Eher Zufällig taucht Allan tiefer in die ganze Sache, als es ihn angehen würde...

Ich habe leider im Moment keinen Titel für die Story, aber das wird nachgeliefert.

 

 


End file.
